Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to analyzing loudspeaker systems and, more specifically, to estimating parameter values for a lumped parameter model of a loudspeaker.
Description of the Related Art
Modeling the behavior of one or more loudspeakers is a typical step when analyzing and/or designing an audio system. For example, a designer may perform several computer simulations of a loudspeaker based on a model of the loudspeaker to better understand the behavior and characteristics of the loudspeaker within the overall audio system being analyzed and/or designed.
One well-known type of model that is oftentimes employed when running such computer simulations is the lumped parameter model. In general, the lumped parameter model of a loudspeaker includes values of a set of parameters that, together, approximate the behavior of the loudspeaker. The parameters and the values of those parameters used in the lumped parameter model reflect simplifying assumptions, such as a piston-like motion of the loudspeaker diaphragm, that enable simplified mathematical modeling of the components within the loudspeaker and, consequently, more efficient simulation of the loudspeaker.
In general, lumped parameter models are capable of providing a level of accuracy that is acceptable for modeling many aspects of actual loudspeaker behavior. However, the accuracy of a lumped parameter model of a given loudspeaker is largely dependent on the accuracy of the values of the parameters used in the lumped parameter model. Directly measuring the “correct” values of the different parameters a lumped parameter model of a loudspeaker is typically impractical and/or inaccurate. For example directly measuring certain parameters can damage the loudspeaker or can perturb the loudspeaker, which can corrupt the measurement. Accordingly, designers employ a variety of techniques to estimate the values of the parameters used in lumped parameter models of loudspeakers.
One widely-used technique is based on measurements obtained via a Klippel Analyzer—a device that analyzes speakers while in motion. Although the accuracy of measurements obtained via the Klippel Analyzer is normally acceptable, for certain design processes, such as developing model-based nonlinear correctors, greater accuracy may be desired. In general, other current techniques for estimating the values of the parameters used in the lumped parameter model of a given loudspeaker are similarly limited and, consequently, are inadequate for many design processes that require a high level of modeling accuracy.
As the foregoing illustrates, more effective techniques for estimating lumped parameter values for loudspeaker models would be useful.